hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vongola Famiglia
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: Januar 2010 Allgemeines thumb|Das Wappen der Familie Die Vongola-Familie oder Vongola Famiglia ("Vongola" heißt übersetzt "Venusmuschel" und "Famiglia" ist italienisch für "Familie") ist eine Mafia-Familie der Geschichte und die Familie der Protagonisten. Der Protagonist Tsunayoshi Sawada macht zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft mit der Mafia, als ihm der Auftragskiller und Arcobaleno Reborn eröffnet, dass Tsuna als der neue, der 10. Boss der Vongola-Familie ausgewählt wurde. Geschichte Es ist nicht viel über die Geschichte der Vongola-Familie bekannt, außer, dass es eine sehr gewalttätige und blutige ist. Außerdem wurde die Organisation 400 Jahre vor Beginn der Serie vom ersten Vongola-Boss, Giotto (Vongola Primo), als Bürgerwehr gegründet, zu dem Zweck, seine Freunde und die Einwohner einer Stadt (unbekannt) zu beschützen. Doch die nachfolger entfremdeten den Zweck. Seitdem hatte die Vongola-Familie den Titel der führenden Mafia-Familie inne und hat seit jeher Dutzende anderer Familien in ihrem Gefolge. Die Vongola-Familie pflegt einige seltsame und zum größten Teil auch sehr gefährliche Traditionen. Mafia-Kriege thumb|Primos Familie Gegen die Tomaso-Familie Auch wenn nicht viel über die Geschichte der Vongola-Familie bekannt ist, werden doch einige einzelne Aspekte offenbart. Eine ist ihr früherer Mafia-Krieg gegen die Tomaso-Familie. Seit dem Beginn des Mafia-Untergrunds verabscheute die Tomaso-Familie die Tatsache, dass die Vongola-Familie die Position als führende Mafia-Familie inne hatte. Darum führten sie während der zweiten Generation Krieg gegen die Vongolas um sie zu stürzen. Das Ergebnis dieser Auseinandersetzung wurde nie explizit dargestellt, doch die Vongola-Familie blieb weiterhin die führende Familie. Die Tomaso-Familie hielt ebenfalls eine bedeutende und einflussreiche Position im Untergrund inne. Auch wenn die Familien sich gegenseitig weiterhin als rivalisierende Familien sahen, setzte sich der Boss der achten Generation, Longchamp Naito, über diese Rivalität hinweg und schloss trotz der steten Proteste seiner Untergebenen eine Art Freundschaft mit Tsuna. Es ist bekannt, dass sich der zweite Vongolas-Boss und der zweite Tomaso-Boss gegenseitig hingerichtet haben. Cradle-Fall Acht Jahre vor dem Beginn der Serie führte Xanxus einen internen Krieg gegen Vongola IX. dies wurde als der "Cradle-Fall" bekannt. Da Xanxus nicht der wahre Sohn des Vongola IX war, war er außerhalb der Blutlinie der Vongola und konnte nicht der Boss der Vongola-Familie werden. Sein Zorn steigerte sich umso mehr, als Tsuna vom Vongola IX als Nachfolger bestimmt wurde. Xanxus plante seine Übernahme, wurde jedoch von Vongola IX besiegt und bekam in diesem Kampf seine kennzeichnenden Narben. Dieser interne Konflikt tritt erneut zutage, als Xanxus versucht, Tsunas rechtmäßigen Platz als der zehnte Boss der Vongola-Familie zu nehmen. Der Vorfall wurde vertuscht und nur einige wenige der Spitze der Vongola-Familie wurden darüber informiert. Gegen die Millefiore-Familie In einer alternativen Zukunft wurde die Vongola-Familie von der Millefiore-Familie übernommen. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann der Krieg begann und woher genau die Millefiore-Familie kam. Bekannt ist, dass sie extreme Maßnahmen ergriffen haben, um die Vongolas zu eliminieren, da der erwachsene Tsuna bereits tot zu sein scheint . ( Er wurde nur von einer Spezialkugel getroffen und lebt somit noch.) Das Hauptquartier der Vongola wurde überfallen und zerstört, und fast alle Vongola-Ringe und Spezial-Boxen wurden gestohlen, bis auf die Hauptringe die vom erwachsenen Tsuna zerstört wurden. Der Großteil der Vongola-Familienmitglieder und Verbündete werden vermisst. Es ist unbekannt, ob sie gestorben sind oder nur einen sicheren Rückzugsort aufgesucht haben und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten. Der Anführer des WhiteSpell-Teams der Millefiore, Byakuran ist die Ursache für dieses Chaos, und sein Ziel war es sogar, alle potentiellen Gefahren durch einen tödlichen "Fluch", eine Strahlung, genannt "Negative sieben Strahlen", in der Atmosphäre zu beseitigen. Das führte dazu, dass die Arcobaleno dieser Zukunft unter dieser tödlicher Verstrahlung arg litten und letztendlich dadurch getötet wurden. Nur eine der Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch, welche auch ein CEDEF-Mitglied ist, blieb übrig. Allerdings hat sie bereits genug der Strahlung abbekommen, um unter den Auswirkungen zu leiden und wahrscheinlich in naher Zukunft daran zu sterben. Während eines Millefiore-Familientreffen wird eröffnet, dass sie nach der "ultimativen Macht" und der Fähigkeit, die Welt zu kontrollieren, streben. Sie planen, diese zu erlangen, in dem sie die 7³ (Tri-ni-sette), bestehend aus den sieben Arcobaleno-Schnullern, den sieben Vongola-Ringen und den sieben Mare-Ringen, zusammen sammeln. Diese Geschichte der ultimativen Macht ist abgeleitet von einer alten Geschichte der Mafiawelt, die bis zur Erschaffung der Ringe rund 400 Jahre zuvor zurück. thumb|left|Tsunas Familie Ein Kampf zwischen beiden Familien entbrennt und Shoichi Irie stellt sich schließlich als Verbündeter heraus, auch Spanner, ein ehemaliges Millefiore Mitglied, schließt sich Tsuna an. Nachdem er und seine Freunde die Melon Basis infiltriert haben, stellt Byakuran ihnen seine Six Funeral Wreaths vor und kündigt ihnen das Choice Spiel an. Dort soll sich entscheiden, wem das Tri-ni-sette gehört. Tsuna verliert den Kampf, doch Uni macht das Ergebnis ungültig und schließt sich ihnen ebenfalls an. Mit den Vongola-Boxen, Boxen, die speziell für Tsuna und seine Wächter entworfen wurden, kämpfen sie im Wald von Namimori gegen Byakuran und seine Kämpfer. Uni und Gamma opfern sich, um die Arcobaleno wieder zu erwecken und Tsuna schafft es, von der Wut über Unis Tod angetrieben, Byakuran zu besiegen. Schließlich können Tsuna und seine Freunde in die Vergangenheit zurück kehren. Blutfluss Unfall (Flood of Blood Incident) ﻿Der Blutfluss Unfall wir das erste mal in Kapitel 319 näher besprochen. Es wird gesagt das die CEDEF für den Tod von Enmas Familie verantwortlich ist. Demnach hätte auch die CEDEF dazu beigetragen, die Shimon Famiglia zu zerschlagen. Dies Stimmt jedoch nicht. Demon Spade versteckte sich in einer Illusion von Iemitsu Sawada und tötete Enma' Familie. Als der Neunte erfuhr, dass der Blutfluss Unfall etwas mit der Shimon Famiglia zu tun hat war er sehr geschockt, da Demon Spade (als Iemitsu Illusion) ihm sagte, dass er nichts mit diesem Vorfall zu tun habe. Die Erbschaftszeremonie frame|Vongola Bosse Zurück in der Vergangenheit steht schließlich die Thronfolgezeremonie für Tsuna an, was er jedoch nicht wahrhaben will. Viele wichtige verbündete Familien machen sich auf den Weg nach Japan, so auch Timoteo und seine Wächter. Doch nicht nur verbündete Familien kommen, auch solche, die gegen die Thronfolge sind. Eine Woche vor der Zeremonie bekommen Tsuna und seine Wächter "Besuch" von der Shimon Famiglia, welche extrem klein sind und deswegen von Tsuna beschützt werden sollen, bis die Zeremonie beginnt. In der Zwischenzeit freundet sich Tsuna mit dessen Boss Enma Kozato an, in welchem er sich in gewisser Weise wieder sieht. Er und Enma werden von einem Killer der Pesca Famiglia angegriffen, weshalb Gokudera beide Familien zusammenruft, um Tsuna zu beschützen. Timoteo kommt schließlich in Japan an und fragt Tsuna, ob er Boss werden möchte. Tsuna lehnt die Zeremonie jedoch nach einer Bedenkzeit ab. Danach überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und Yamamoto wird schwer verwundet ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert; er kann nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen und die Ärzte wissen nicht, ob er jemals wieder laufen kann. Der Angreifer, welcher auch die verbündete Giegue Famiglia angegriffen hat, ist allem Anschein hinter der Sünde her, einem Gefäß, in welchem sich das Blut von Giotto befindet soll und welches von Boss zu Boss weitergegeben wird. So entscheidet sich Tsuna, die Zeremonie doch stattfinden zu lassen, um den Angreifer zu stellen. An der Zeremonie werden sie während der Übergabe der Sünde wirklich angegriffen und die Angreifer stellen sich als die Shimon Famiglia heraus. Diese nehmen die Sünde an sich und offenbaren, dass es sich dabei nicht um das Blut von Giotto, sondern von Cozart Shimon, dem ersten Boss ihrer Familie handelt. Dieser wurde vor Jahren von Giotto und der Vongola Famiglia betrogen, weshalb die Shimon Familie nun Rache üben will. Tsuna ist außer sich vor Wut, und will Enma angreifen, wird aber von dessen Kraft überwältigt. Die Shimon Familie besitzt die Shimon Ringe, welche nicht die Flammen des Himmels, sondern die Flammen der Erde beherrschen. Während des Kampfes werden die Vongola Ringe zerstört, können jedoch durch die Fusion mit den Vongola Box Ringen von Talbot neu geschmiedet werden. So entstehen die Vongola Ringe Version X. Blutline Diejenigen, die Teil der Blutlinie sind, besitzen bestimmte einzigartige Eigenschaften. Einige dieser Eigenschaften sind beständig und jeder Vongola in jeder Generation besitzt diese, während andere eine oder womöglich auch mehrere Generationen überspringen. Eine dieser Eigenschaften, die in jedem Vongola wiederzufinden sind, ist ein gesteigerter Intuitionssinn, auch "Hyper-Intuition" (Kapitel 79) genannt. Diese Eigenschaft ermöglicht einen klareren Blick darüber, ob sich jemand zurückhält oder nicht, und auch die Möglichkeit, zwischen jemandes wahrer und falscher Persöhnlichkeit zu unterscheiden (oder wenigstens ein "Gefühl" dafür zu haben, ob jemand etwas versteckt). In anderen Worten, man ist fähig, jemandes wahre Gefühle und Ziele zu durchschauen. Wegen dieser "Hyper-Intuition" sind diejenigen, die Teil der Blutlinie sind, auch fähig, die Bewegungen des Gegners vorauszusagen, vorrauszusehen und festzulegen. Diese Fähigkeit funktioniert am besten bei lebenden Gegner, kann aber auch gegen leblose Gegner wie Roboter funktionieren. Mitglieder Tsunas Familie Vongola-Bosse Varia siehe Hauptartikel: Varia Die 1. Generation Dies ist die erste Generation der Vongola Famiglia, sprich: Giotto und seine Wächter. Sowohl Boss auch Wächter der 10. Generation scheinen das jeweilige Äquivalent aus der 1. Generation zu repräsentieren, sowohl in iher Persönlichkeit als auch in ihrem Aussehen. Die 9. Generation Die 9. Generation und somit Timoteos Wächter. en:Vongola Famiglia Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Vongola-Bosse Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Mafia-Familien